The Librarian's Story
by CrossoverxToxThexDarkxSide
Summary: What happened to the people who knew the Digidestined when they left for the DW? A oneshot from a librarian's POV about an OC of mine. Oneshot. First FF about Digimon NO FLAMES! I know its bad, review and I might do a rewrite!


**Hello! This is my first Digimon FF. I have watched all of the Digimon series 1- 4 ½ (I stopped watching halfway through in Savers. It wasn't worth it.)**

**I mean really. What were the people who knew the Digidestined thinking when they vanished?**

**This is a story about an OC I created. I might use her in a story later. **

**This is a oneshot. If it stinks, sorry.**

**This is a dream I had.**

**This is from a Librarian's POV, and she's writing it in a story.**

It started when she was 9. Dani Pennykettle just had her birthday, and she was the sweetest little thing. She came into my library the day afterwards with her brand new Australian hat, and two dolls. One attached to her hat, and one she carried. The one on her hat was white, had two big ears, and a lot of teeth, and the one she was holding was yellow with cat ears and a purple striped tail.

"Hello Dani. Who are these cute fellows?"

"This is Tokomon (She pointed to the one on her head) and Nyromon. (The only she was holding)"

"They are very cute dolls."

"There not dolls. They're Digimon." She smiled and went to get a picture book from the Children's Section. I waved her Mom over.

"Where did you find those amazing dolls?"

"They kinda appeared. I have no idea. She just came in from the house with them. I can't let her to let them go. She sleeps with them, talks with them, she's really quite cute."

I thought it was a cute name for the two dolls. I was very wrong.

She never left the house without her two friends by her side. I saw her in the grocery store, in the pharmacy, everywhere she went, they went too.

After about a month, she came in with different dolls. One looked just like Tokomon, except with brown fur and no teeth, while the other one looked like a white dog.

"Who are these cuties?"  
"This is Patamon and this is Salamon."

"What happened to, um what was their name, Nyromon and Tokomon?"

"They digivolved."

I took that as she replaced them.

"That's all Dani. Would you like to pick out another book?"

"Sure! Patamon wants an adventure book while Salamon wants a romance. Can I have one with both?"  
"Sure!" I led her to the kid friendly romance books.

She didn't come in for about 3 weeks.

This time Salamon was replaced with a cat that she carried around. She called it Gatomon. She talked to both of them just like they were real. When her 10th birthday rolled around, I asked her mother why she didn't throw them away. The way she treated them, they were her best friends. She didn't talk to any real kids, and she needed to meet some new kids. as the way she treated the dolls, it wasn't healthy for a kid her age.

Her mother laughed and replied, "They're more real than you think. She already had two best friends. Why would she need more?"

She started to carry around 2 devices, that would beep and she would leave in a hurry. She started coming by herself, and her mother trusted her all by herself. She said the two dolls were all she needed! She started coming less and less, I didn't see her until a few days before her 11th birthday.

She came in, really talking to her dolls, asking their opinion. She checked out a bunch of books on camping. I questioned her at checkout.

"Is you family going on a camping trip?"

She seemed very hesitant to answer, "No."

"Do you want to go camping?"

"No."

"Then why are you checking out all these camping and wilderness survival guides?"

"I need to know, in case I get stranded somewhere."

I knew she was lying. Was she planning on running away and living on her own? I didn't know.

_That was the last time I saw her for 6 months. _

I read in the newspaper that her and 7 other kids vanished on the same day. Taking only canned food and their special dolls. There were no clues, as the kids lived in totally different states.

Some suspected kidnapping, some runaways. Some even said totally unrelated murder.

I just hoped I would see that special little girl again some day.

It was 3 years before I saw her again. She was totally different. I didn't even recognize her. She was about 6 inches taller, with long hair and tanned skin and still had her hat.

Where was this shy little girl who liked to read? This girl felt different. She was more confident, and courageous.

The only reason I recognized her was she still had Patamon and Gatomon.

"Dani? Dani Pennykettle?"

"Hey, wow. Time sure does pass differently in the Digital World. Can we go somewhere and talk, privately?"

I took her into my private room.

"What happened to you? Where did you vanish too? Is it related to the other 7 disappearances?"

"I'll explain the entire story. Patamon, paper and pencil please?" The thing, Patamon, flew off her head for a pencil.

"Ms. Smith. Meet Gatomon and Patamon." Dani smiled.

The cat in her arms jumped out onto the table, and introduced its self.

"I'm Gatomon, nice to meet you." She bowed and Patamon returned.

"I'm Patamon."

I was in total shock. "They're alive? But how?"

"Their not dolls, Ms. Smith. They're Digimon, Digital Monsters. That's why I had to go."  
"What are you saying? These creatures made you vanish for 6 months! But you look so different!"

"It was 3 years here, _it was 1 year in The Digital World_."

"The Digital World? 1 year?"

"The Digital World is where these creatures live. The Real World and The Digital World are so close, that their fates are intertwined. If the Digital World goes, so does the Real World."

I was breathing hard, shocked at the fact that this 13, year old girl is keeping the world from being destroyed.

"Wait. What about the other kids who vanished?"

"Me and the other 7 kids are _Digidestined_. Human children chosen to keep the balance in The Digital World."

"So you're a digi-who what thingy?"

She laughed. "Yes, and these are my partners." Gatomon and Patamon looked up from the picture they were drawing.

"So how do you get into the digi world thing? I mean, wouldn't have Scienetists discovered it yet?"

"With this." She held up a blue and green device, like a cell phone.

"This is a Digivice. And that's a little harder to explain."

"Why did you come to me? What about your family? How long are you staying? Do you have to keep coming back?"

"We needed someone to inform the world. I chose you, and the other kids agreed. I'm actually staying for today only. The Digital World needs us, all of us. We are to become, um Guardians of the Digital World. We won't be coming back until we are no longer needed. I told my family about it, and I do send them pictures and I keep in contact."

"Why are you needed?"

"An very evil Digimon set out to destroy the Digital World, hoping to gain entrance into The Real World. He almost succeeded. It will take years to get The Digital World back to its former condition."

The device beeped.

"It seems that I am needed elsewhere." Patamon flew up onto her hat, and Gatomon into her arms.

"I hope you shall share our story with the world. For now, I must go. May I use your computer?"

I nodded, shocked at how little time she had been here. She typed out a website.

She held up the device to the screen, and vanished.

"The Digital World is really digital!"

Ugh. That could have been better. Review and I'll PM when I do a rewrite.


End file.
